


Hold the Line (ACAB #1)

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/NB Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [28]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Norse Religion & Lore, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Activism, Anarchism, Anarchist Dean Winchester, Anger, Birds, Confiscation of Belongings, Don't Like Don't Read, Fae & Fairies, Fae Gender, Fae Magic, Future Fic, I Really Wasn't Kidding About This Part, Knives, Lockup, Near Future, Nonbinary Character, One Shot Collection, Other, Owls, POV Dean Winchester, POV Second Person, Police, Police Brutality, Politics, Prison, Protests, Queer Character, Queerantagonism, Queerplatonic Relationships, Ravens, Street Activism, Trans Character, Trans Dean Winchester, Transantagonism, Vandalism, Winchester Will Fuck You Up, understated, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: One-Shot Collection, loosely tied together by the 'verse.1st Prompt: "Dare ya to egg the cop's house."Winchester does better than that. Winchester shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and irritated. People are basically voting on if lots of us should die. And there's gonna be, and already has been a lot of that. So y'all get this, and trust me, this is understated as fuck, just like Winchester is, but I wasn't kidding about their politics. Writing is political. And if it's what I can do, I'm gonna do the hell out of it.
> 
> Making good on a fact established at the end of book one. I am taking anti-authoritarian quotes as prompts for continued loosely connected one shots for this part of the 'verse. You will be rewarded with your own one-shot of anti-authoritarian Dean.

Sometime in the Future in the Middle of America

If this were a Truth or Dare game, and everyone in the room were thirteen or so, maybe a girl would have shouted at you, “Dare ya to egg the cop’s house.” Maybe it’s in a town with one store and one cop. You’ve been in plenty of those.

But you’re aging now, old enough to have a kid on your knee who is your own if you had wanted kids. Truth was, you love Shadow and would even do the deed with them, maybe, possibly, because it’s _Shadow_ , but you didn’t want kids because after raising Sam you’ve had enough, and after being starving enough times you’ve never wanted to even come close to having a kid in that situation because of you again.

And Shadow, well, Shadow had a single Mom and has seen some of the same shit you have and basically said, “Let’s not.”

It would take a minor miracle and a lot of money, besides, and neither of you have particularly had that.

So you have no kids, and when it’s time to protest you have zero qualms.

You are a Winchester, and if you’re not going to hunt monsters you’re going to fuck some shit up anyway.

It’s in your blood.

Anyway, you haven’t gotten into a good fight in a while, and that shouldn’t be in your blood but it is too.

Shadow stays home. He’s not exactly looking for more time in a cell.

This is your gig.

Body on the line. That’s what it’s all about. And when the cop punches you because he thinks someone like you might be an easy mark, you punch back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be seen as connected to the previous, or it can be seen as a one-shot, I don't care.
> 
> Prompt (self-selected--in which Sam is "nice" and Dean is not):  
> DEAN  
> Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I’d expect out of you guys.  
> SAM steps on DEAN’s foot, hard.  
> SAM  
> Thank you for your time. Gentlemen.  
> DEAN  
> Why’d you have to step on my foot?  
> SAM  
> Why do you have to talk to the police like that?
> 
> \--
> 
> Sam is no longer in this universe, as he is not as seemingly wholesome as the above, he was evil Peter Pan. But this quote still demonstrates Dean pretty well.

You are in lockup now. It's okay, because you planned to be if any cop pegged you as too queer or too trans. You knew going in you'd be thought of as easy prey, and when you were attacked you fought back, because you have self-respect lacking in anyone who has to beat up queer people for a living. 

You actually get your one phone call, and you call Shadow.

"Hey, baby," you say, "They considered me conspicuous."

"Of course they did."

"Took all my shit. It's 'evidence' now."

"Of course it is. Hey. I'll call around. Post a fund."

"Be careful about posting the fund, you never know what technical shit's going to replace Technical Boy these days."

"Shit...yeah."

"Yeah. Well...I'm okay here. If they try to fuck me up again they know I can take at least one of 'em down."

"Be careful, Winchester. Please. I love you."

"You're supposed to say, 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' But hey. I love you too."

"We'll get you out of there as soon as we can."

"Thanks, love. I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble  
> Prompt: Talk to plants, not cops.

You are in your favorite place. Your back is against a tree and two ravens sit quietly on either side of your crossed legs. You are not meditating or any of that hippie dippie stuff. You are just sitting there. When you are with the trees, you are at home. You feel unstoppable.

The ravens have never stopped following you, and you know they are the same two it’s always been.

A uniformed man approaches and asks what you’re doing.

You break into a grin and ready your long-practiced response. You let out the loudest _caw_ you can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (self selected): This Twitter thread: https://twitter.com/saladinahmed/status/680591535143006208

It starts with the ravens, two stately birds who are at your side almost constantly since you were young and crossed the border into Flagstaff, Arizona one summer. Companionship was needed then, but now they are more than that to you. In a way they began this journey with you and showed you your power.

They were a reminder also of who else was with you and how you would grow into your power still.

Then came the fireflies, and they reminded you of the power of the fae, what it meant to be fae, and that you could carry your own light in your pocket and give it out in gentle handfuls to those who believed in faeries--especially emancipated faeries, fae who had gotten away from those who would hurt them and keep their power for themselves.

And of course the little old ladies who still kept the old ways, they would gain a handful of lighted pixie dust themselves just as soon as they asked.

You who walk between so many, many worlds, you know who needs your help and who doesn’t.

But you do have to admit you weren’t expecting the parliament of owls who gathered at the county jail the last time that you were in lockup. They seem to swoop in now any time you’re in any amount of serious trouble.

Even Shadow knows they’re following you, your own personal Dursley repellant if you had ever needed it. And sure, they didn’t show up until later, when things are settling in your personal life but not in the world around you, not at all, and you remember why you unplugged, and you remember those who maybe do not have the privilege of an unplugged life among the trees and the birds.

You should call in and check on your more “connected” siblings, the ones who track social media and put some amount of safety at risk that way. 

After Shadow’s prison stint he’s about as “offline” as you. And if you need to, you can send any manner of creature to him as a sign: _I’m all right_ or _you’re all right_ or _look, faeries are cute and cuddly when they want to be. Tea later?_

That’s just the way things are now. And you wouldn’t want it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This post/photo from HONY:  
> https://www.facebook.com/humansofnewyork/photos/a.102107073196735.4429.102099916530784/586456694761768/?type=3&theater
> 
> ...I could do this all day.... (Dammit somebody needs to get me out of this writer high so I can go to sleep. :P)
> 
> Double drabble.

The lights of the city are shining behind you as you walk hand in hand with Shadow. You talked about a visit to the east coast before you make it all the way to Iceland just to say you've been in the land of your Father. Things change rapidly, though, especially plans, and you end up where you end up, not particularly concerned where it ends up being as long as he's with you.

They probably think from looking at the two of you and the way you shine when you're together, that you're fucking like Ostara bunnies, but really, well, you're fine as you are and owe no explanations. It's just you and him, eyes peeled.

You see a big red anarchy sign graffiti-ed expertly on a the black side entrance of a building and you share a smile.

"Hey, wanna initial it?" you ask him.

"Sure. What're yours today?"

"Eh, I can go with D. You know. Just the letter D. I'm okay with it. For today."

"Sounds like a plan."

You settle in, knife in hand, for just a tiny bit of sketching.

**Author's Note:**

> In seriousness: I am taking anti-authoritarian quotes as prompts for continued loosely connected one shots for this part of the 'verse. You will be rewarded with your own one-shot of anti-authoritarian Dean.


End file.
